Vehicle airbags are safety devices that deploy toward the interior of a vehicle to help protect its occupants from injury in the event of a crash. Airbags may be concealed behind or beneath an interior panel during normal vehicle operation until such an event. When the airbag deploys, it typically does so through a deployment opening formed in or around the interior panel. The deployment opening may be preformed in the panel, the panel may move away to reveal the opening, or the opening may be formed during airbag deployment at a pre-determined location in the panel. Where formed during deployment, a tear seam may be provided in one or more components of the panel to at least partly define the location of the opening.
German patent DE 4411283 to Stückle et al. describes one method of forming a tear seam that includes stitching an outer foil to hold the outer foil in place over the airbag. The needle used to apply the stitching perforates the outer foil along a groove or ditch in the outer foil to form a visible, stitched tear line. The foil is heated along the stitched tear line to shrink the perforations, and then cooled rapidly.